


Del gran torneo que tuvo en el castillo y en el cual el brujo de la corte no pudo participar

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [8]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, brujo, chica vestida de hombre, torneo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gran torneo se organiza en el castillo y aunque Manuel ha quedado fuera hay otros interesantes competidores</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del gran torneo que tuvo en el castillo y en el cual el brujo de la corte no pudo participar

**Del gran torneo que tuvo lugar en el castillo y en el cual el brujo de la corte no pudo participar.**

_Con dieciséis años aún no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca y tragarse sus demandas; pero realmente todo fue culpa de Miguel, de él y uno de sus tantos berrinches._

_-¡Tú nunca has tenido que probarte con nadie! Practicas bajo tus propios términos y jamás has debido demostrar que eres el mejor frente al pueblo, ¡Así que no vengas a criticarme tú gran pedazo de…!_ –El resto de la rabieta de Miguel francamente se esfumó de su memoria, pero esa pequeña parte seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza aunque de eso ya había pasado una semana.

-Es verdad, los magos nunca hemos tenido un torneo –Comentó en voz alta una mañana, tendido en su cama en la torre. No pasó más de un minuto cuando se levantó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Los magos nunca han tenido un torneo! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Investigando un poco más en la biblioteca se dio cuenta que aquello no era cierto, si se miraba de forma general al menos. Estaban registrados en los libros del escribano un sinnúmero de torneos mágicos realizados en el castillo durante los días de sus antecesoras; pero, como constaba en el papel, ninguno se había llevado a cabo por todo el tiempo que él llevaba vivo.

-¿Por qué? -Se preguntó entre el polvo y los libros. Una rápida entrevista con Sebastián (desde hace años aprendiz del actual escribano, así que una fuente confiable) le indicó que no era su culpa, ya que como con los torneos de caballeros, era responsabilidad del rey proclamarlos e invitar a competidores. Por eso fue que el monarca recibió la indignación del brujo en la próxima cena que tuvieron, los dos príncipes y Francisco solo contaron con la suerte de estar presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan eventos para que los caballeros se golpeen en la cabeza con espadas y nada para que los brujos muestren su maestría con la magia? Has estado descuidando la entretención de una parte importante de tus súbditos en los últimos años, ¿No te parece, Majestad?

Antes que el rey pudiera terminar de tragar para responderle, Miguel tomó la palabra; aunque no dijo nada inteligente, según Manuel.

-¿Y qué harían? ¿Formar humo y lanzar luces al público? ¿Decidiríamos cuál tuvo las tonalidades más bonitas? –Miguel intentó no inmutarse por la mirada glacial que el brujo le dedicó.

-Considerando que una pelea que termine en un solo movimiento, como por ejemplo, uno de sus participantes lanzando un hechizo de somnolencia a su contrincante sería muy aburrido, algo de razón ha de tener Miguel y sus rondas se traten de derribar al oponente de la forma más pomposa posible –Fue la ayuda de Julio para distraer la atención de Manuel antes que decidiera que hacer explotar el cerdo valdría la pena solo para ver el rostro de Miguel.

Después de escucharlo, el brujo se dio vuelta a mirar al rey que intentaba hacer tiempo tomando de su copa, pero esta no contendría vino por siempre.

-De hecho, Julio lo resumió bastante bien...si quieren verlo desde ese ángulo, claro.

-Y entonces, si sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Por qué no has organizado ninguno desde… ¡Desde que estoy vivo!? ¡Nunca he visto ningún torneo para los de mi clase! ¡Tengo que conformarme con ver a Migue y a sus hombres sacarse la cabeza y extremidades por un par de monedas cada año! ¡Como brujo de la corte exijo que organices uno, de inmediato!

El rey estuvo reticente, bastante, y no quiso decir por qué, pero a final de cuentas Manuel consiguió lo que quería…y más, se podría decir.

-Si vas a dejar que ellos vayan tirando polvos brillantes y luces fosforescentes, yo digo que aproveches de hacer algo para que los hombres de armas compitan en paralelo, así diviertes a la parte del pueblo que no se entretiene con ridículos trucos de magia –Dijo Miguel el mismo desayuno en el cual el rey por fin dio su aprobación.

-Esos que no se divierten con “ridículos trucos de magia” tienen el cerebro hecho papilla al igual que tú y no logran comprender algo tan complicado como la formación de hechizos…

-Ten cuidado Manuel. Hay una brecha muy pequeña entre las bromas y ofender gravemente a tu futuro soberano.

-¿Y en qué momento exactamente piensas que hice una broma?

-¡Niños! Ya basta –El rey les llamó la atención antes que comenzaran a insultarse en serio. Julio observaba al resto de los presentes con una sonrisa oculta detrás de su copa, esperando que siguieran por un rato para su entretenimiento matutino. Mientras, Francisco había dejado de escuchar para pensar en otra cosa.

-Tampoco se han hecho torneos de arquería… –Comentó el hijo del Marqués pensando que nadie lo escucharía, pero Miguel no era buen cazador por nada.

-¡¿Arquería?! ¡Ja! No estarás hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? Sinceramente no sé cual de ustedes dos es más raro o está más loco.

-¡¿Y cuál es el problema con un torneo para arqueros?!  -Manuel saltó inmediatamente a defender a su amigo, además cualquier excusa para pelear con Miguel era bienvenida. Pero antes que pudieran seguir, el rey se levantó y luego de golpear ambas manos contra la mesa para llamar su atención, habló.

-¡Es suficiente! Ya entendí, haremos esto en grande y para todos. Habrá competencia de magos, para espadas, arcos, lanzas y cualquier arma que se les ocurra y con que se inscriban al menos veinte competidores. Tendremos problemas para encontrar el espacio suficiente para cada una, pero si con eso se callan y dejan de discutir como si tuvieran cinco años otra vez, bien. Ahora, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo más que decir o puedo ir con el consejo a poner todo en marcha? -Manuel y Miguel abrieron la boca solo por la necesidad de tener la última palabra, pero pronto la cerraron al analizar las palabras del rey.

Así fue que se puso en marcha el evento más grande que en el castillo tuviera lugar en las últimas décadas, en lo que a torneos y armas respecta claro, y el brujo de la corte observaba los preparativos con mal contenida  expectación, y es que no podía ocultar las ansias que sentía por empezar a patear algunos traseros mágicos.

-Siempre supe que tenías la sed de sangre oculta en alguna parte –Sir Martín apareció a su lado en el balcón desde donde miraba a los sirvientes preparando las gradas en el campo de justas.

-Oh, por favor, no quiero matar a nadie… solo echarlos a volar –Los dos rieron con aquel comentario sin quitar la vista del campo a sus pies.

-¿Estás seguro que el rey te dejará participar? –Preguntó Martín luego de unos minutos paseando su mirada entre el brujo y el horizonte.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? –Dejó de mirar a los trabajadores y ladeó su cuerpo hacia el caballero para poder mirarlo de frente- Soy el brujo de la corte.

-Sí… pero también sos vos, Manuel. El rey siempre ha tenido un punto débil en vos, no sé si le agrade la idea que vayas a que te golpeen y ataquen con bolas mágicas y explosiones, ese tipo de cosas son poco más difíciles de controlar, y curar, que el golpe de una espada.

-¿Estás admitiendo que la magia es más difícil que blandir una pedazo de metal, Martín? –El brujo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada indignada que le dedicó el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo digo que ustedes los hechiceros son una manga de inestables y extrañas criaturas, y por eso el rey ha de ser más cauteloso con dejarte participar en un evento así.

-¿Inestables y extrañas criaturas, huh? –Ahora el indignado era el moreno, quien intentó alejar las manos del caballero cuando este se acercó a abrazarlo. Martín dio una carcajada y evitando las palmadas rodeó la cintura del chico para terminar abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Y vos sos el más extraño de todos –Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- Extraño y hermoso… -Le susurró cerca del oído, el cual terminó besando de igual manera- Tan hermoso… -Siguió dándole besos cerca de la oreja y a lo largo del cuello, dejando a Manuel completamente relajado contra su pecho y dando suspiros de tanto en tanto. Cuando el rubio superó los besos y comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas y jugar un poco más con la piel de su cuello, las mejillas del más joven se encendieron y su espalda se tensó un poco. Aunque ya llevaban casi dos años, esta relación con Martín siempre lo dejaba con los pelos de punta por el éxtasis y el temor que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

-Martín, para, alguien puede vernos desde aquí –Le susurró y con un último beso el caballero se alejó de su cuello y su espalda y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del balcón.

\- Como sea, mejor pensá qué me darás para llevar como amuleto en el torneo.

Las mejillas del brujo se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de hablar- ¿Por qué piensas que voy a elegirte como mi campeón?

El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo- Oh, solo lo sé –Antes de desaparecer tras el arco que llevaba al balcón.

En pocos días el pueblo se llenó con los competidores que venían al torneo. Las posadas y tabernas estaban tan llenas que debieron ponerse tiendas de campaña por los alrededores del pueblo bajo para los combatientes. Los herreros eran otros que se estaban beneficiando por la llegada de tanto forastero, ya que muchos necesitaban reparar sus armas o con un poco de persuasión decidían comprar unas nuevas. Manuel veía todo esto desde la torre, el número de tiendas aumentaba y las calles cada vez estaban más congestionadas. Pero otra cosa lo estaba preocupando y era que entre todos los participantes no encontraba a los que él estaría enfrentando.

-¡Chambelán! ¡No me ignores y ven aquí! -El delgado sujeto detuvo su huida por el pasillo al verse descubierto por el brujo. Dio media vuelta lentamente en un pobre intento de retrasar su enfrentamiento con el chico, pero él y el resto de la servidumbre que lo observaba con simpatía sabían muy bien que de nada serviría; después de todo estos muchachitos nobles solo los buscaban cuando había problemas o necesitan reparar algo que rompieron (en cualquier sentido de la palabra).

-¿Que sucede, Su Excelencia? -Preguntó con un fallido intento de sonrisa que Manuel tuvo la gracia de ignorar en pos de cosas más importantes.

-¿Se puede saber dónde están las inscripciones de magos? Hay mesas y pergaminos por todo el patio para el resto de los eventos, pero ninguna para brujos, ¿Puedes explicarme por qué? -El chiquillo tuvo la audacia de cruzarse de brazos, para cualquier otro noble eso no habría servido más que acentuar un aspecto de arrogancia y altanería, pero con el brujo de la corte cumplía generalmente su principal objetivo que era amedrentar a la contra parte. Es por esto que el pobre chambelán comenzaba a sudar y las gotas frías se iban acumulando en su nuca con cada segundo que continuaba bajo la presencia del irritado brujo.

-Creo, Su Excelencia, que Su Majestad planeaba encargarse de la selección de participantes y la inscripción final quedaría bajo la vigilancia del escribano, Señor... ¡Uhm! Señorito -Los sirvientes le aplaudirían por tamaño autocontrol, al relatar los hechos sin tartamudear y pasando la responsabilidad de futuros cuestionamientos a terceros.

-¡Hum! ¿El escribano dices? -Y con esa información el brujo dejó en paz al pobre chambelán y fue en busca del escribano.

…

-¿Seguro que no tienes la lista por ahí, Sebas? ¿Tal vez debajo de las lanzas?

El aprendiz del escribano lo observó en silencio por un momento, contando hasta diez antes de responderle. Sus días ya eran bastante agotadores y frustrantes como para tener que soportar unas horas en el cepo por irse de lengua con Manuel.

-No Manuel, ya te lo dije, no he recibido nada aún para la competencia de magia –El brujo pateó el piso y maldijo por lo bajo, pero no volvió a intentar mirar en sus registros lo que Sebastián agradecía, ya era bastante desorden con nuevos competidores llegando a cada hora como para que el otro chico pusiera sus manos en los papeles- Por qué no le preguntás a Su Majestad si ha recibido respuesta a sus cartas –Comentó luego de unos minutos en que Manuel no se movía, con la esperanza de que su amigo fuera a molestar al rey y lo dejara con el trabajo que su maestro malvadamente le traspasó.

-¡Osh! ¿Y después? A ustedes les gusta echarles la culpa a los demás, ¿Verdad? ¿Con quién me mandará el rey ahora? ¿El galeno? ¿MIGUEL? –Manuel sentía la cara roja y aunque sabía que desquitarse con Sebastián no iba a solucionar nada, continuaba con su rabieta. El joven aprendiz lo miró por el borde de sus lentes y agitó la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en los papeles sobre el mesón.

-Tus días son tan complicados Manuel, te tengo lástima –Comentó con el mayor grado de sarcasmo que pudo permitirse a sí mismo frente al brujo de la corte y continuó. Mientras tanto Manuel abría y cerraba la boca mirando al joven sin saber cómo responderle. Luego de unos minutos el brujo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a dirigir su mirada al mesón en donde Sebastián estaba trabajando y susurró un rápido hechizo que mandó todos los pergaminos a volar, formando un pequeño remolino que tenía en el centro a Sebastián.

- _¡Manuel! ¡Aarrgghh!_

El joven brujo no se detuvo hasta que estuvo bien lejos de la biblioteca.

…

El ruido de las espadas y armaduras tenía poco significado para Martín, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas repartidas por la armería. Libre de su propia armadura se dedicaba a vagar por sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con un pequeño medallón de plata entre sus dedos. El objeto era simple en diseño, con una serie de líneas dividiendo la esfera en cuatro partes y en cada una de ellas estaban dibujados una especie de estrellas y algo que parecía la luna, representado las estaciones del año, por lo que sabía. A pesar de su simplicidad tenía claro lo importante que era para quien se lo había dado, y sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué me darás? ¿Uno de tus queridos pañuelos? ¿Un brazalete? Recordá que no podes darme nada encantado porque si alguien se da cuenta…_

_-¿Un pañuelo, en serio? ¿Me viste cara de mina o qué?_

_-Con lo lindo que sos podes engañar a cualquiera –Recibió un golpe de parte del brujo por su comentario- Jajaja, ya, ¿Qué me vas a dar?_

_Manuel no pudo más para contener su sonrojo y su cara se tiñó de color en segundos. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y miró a ambos lados del solitario pasillo antes de extraer el medallón de plata que había decidido darle a Martín._

_-Un collar, ¿Y me decís que no te diga nena?_

_-¡Cállate, tonto! –El rojo de su cara fue bajando por su cuello y estrelló su mano en el pecho del rubio, entregándole el amuleto._

_Martín le sonrió, miró a los costados rápidamente para luego acercarse aún más al brujo, consiguiendo aprisionarlo contra la pared para darle un beso. Al alejarse observó con detalle la joya y distinguió la insignia que ha representado a las brujas de la corte por los últimos cien años._

_-Manu… -La voz le tembló un poco al comprender lo importante del objeto y volvió su vista a Manuel quien lo miraba con un poco más de seriedad que antes, mezclada con profundo cariño._

_-No hagas un escándalo –Le dijo y con cuidado apartó el medallón de sus manos y lo puso alrededor de su cuello- Pero tampoco lo tomes a la ligera –Con tres eficientes movimientos, el collar quedó en posición y escondido bajo la ropa del caballero. Con una ligera caricia y un beso en la mejilla Manuel le susurró al oído antes de alejarse- Ahora eres mi campeón…_

-¡Upa! ¿Qué es esto, Martín? –La voz de Miguel lo sacó de sus recuerdos y antes que pudiera evitarlo el príncipe sostenía el círculo de plata ente sus manos, volteándolo de un lado a otro.

-¡N-no es lo que crees! –Se apresuró en decir al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el medallón, pero por la mirada que le dio Miguel y la carcajada que soltó ya era muy tarde para inventar escusas.

-Oh, yo creo que sí –Rió el príncipe y lanzó el objeto que Martín atrapó fácilmente. En cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, el rubio inmediatamente volvió a colocarlo alrededor de su cuello para esconderlo del resto de los caballeros- Debo decirte que muchas van a estar desilusionadas porque ya tienes una damisela que te anime en la competencia.

-Jaja, no creo que aprecie que le llamen _damisela ­_ –La tensión que se había formado en su espalda desapareció al comprobar que Miguel no estaba enfadado- ¿No te molestá? ¿Qué yo y…? Uhm, es como tu hermanit…

-¡Nah! –Miguel le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y se sentó a su lado en la banca que el rubio estaba ocupando- Además, si tuviera que preocuparme por alguien que fuera a salir llorando, sería por ti… -Hubo silencio después que el príncipe habló y ambos miraron a la pared de enfrente, remeciéndose incómodos por el rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación. Finalmente, Miguel se aclaró la garganta y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla al otro caballero- Pero parece que el brujito ya se decidió, ¿Verdad? No hay problemas con cierto… amigo…

-¡No! No, eso… fue un mal entendido –Las mejillas de Martín ya estaban rojas de vergüenza por los hechos que Miguel estaba aludiendo y el pobre chico hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su rostro del resto, sobre todo de los hombres más viejos.

…

María sabía que estaba caminando más rápido de lo que una dama debiera hacerlo; pero con su pequeño objeto de contrabando, porque no podía encontrar otra manera de llamarlo, escondido bajo los vestidos en la canastilla que llevaba entre las manos no veía cómo conservar el ritmo acostumbrado. Quería esa cosa lejos de ella cuanto antes, y eso solo iba a pasar cuando llegara a su destino. El condenado elemento parecía irradiar calor desde la base del canasto, haciéndola pensar que en cualquier momento las telas se prenderían fuego y todos sabrían lo que estaba haciendo, lo que era estúpido pero de todas formas se lo llevaba imaginando desde que salió de su cuarto.

Atravesó la calle evitando a los mercaderes y una que otra cortesana que se cruzaba en su camino. Más de alguna de esas nobles frígidas con narices respingadas luego de reconocerla la miraba de forma extraña al verla pasar cargando su propia canasta, pero hizo como siempre y solo les dio una sonrisa igual de altanera que sus depiladas cejas y siguió atravesando el patio. Con su paso en poco tiempo llegó frente a la puerta de la casa de la anciana Duquesa de Nueva Granada y su familia, hijo y nieta, ubicada en la ciudadela. Tocó la madera tres veces antes que una sirvienta le abriera y la hiciera pasar. Ya dentro, su pulso se aceleró y una incómoda gota de sudor fue bajando por el costado de su rostro. Con un rápido movimiento, cuando la sirvienta no miraba, secó su cara con la manga del vestido y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando la duquesa abuela de Catalina fue a recibirla.

-¡María! Querida, que gusto verte aquí –Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y la mujer mayor la tomó del antebrazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia la estancia- Pasa querida, diré que te traigan algo, ¿Qué quieres? ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué traes allí? ¡Ana! ¡Ana! Toma la canasta de la señorita y déjala a un lado…

-¡No! –Exclamó María, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de la duquesa- Quiero decir… ¡No es necesario! Son… son unos vestidos que compré. Los traje para probármelos junto con Cata, sé que no ha estado muy feliz últimamente… -Vaya que no estaba feliz, era una de las razones por las que no podía dejar que la sirvienta se llevara la estúpida canasta.

-¡Oh! Sí, esa pobre niña, el torneo la tiene un poco… intranquila –Ella y la duquesa sabían que esa palabra apenas lo cubría, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada al respecto.

-Bien, como ha eso vine, prefiero ir de inmediato a verla, ¿Está en su habitación, supongo? –La duquesa asintió con la cabeza y le indicó con las manos que se fuera.

-Claro querida, ve a verla, tal vez tu presencia la saque de ese estado tan ansioso en el que lleva metida los últimos días.

-Por supuesto, haré lo mejor que pueda, buenos días –Con una pequeña reverencia se apartó de la mujer y atravesó el recibidor hasta las habitaciones del costado izquierdo, entrando por la última puerta al cuarto de su amiga. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se santiguo antes de buscar la silueta de la chica dueña del cuarto- ¿Sabes lo ridículo que es esto, verdad? ¡Disfrazándote e inscribiéndote a un torneo con una falsa identidad! Tarde o temprano alguien se va a dar cuenta, y sabrán que yo tuve que ver en esto, y… y… ¡Y a tu padre no le va a gustar!

-Si bien recuerdo yo te dije que no tenías que ayudarme si no querías –Le comentó su amiga dejando la espada que había estado blandiendo de regreso en su escondite en el armario antes de girarse a mirarla.

-Sí, claro, como si fuera a dejar que hicieras una estupidez como esta tú sola –Con tres largos pasos estuvo frente a la cama sobre la cual depositó la canasta y, haciendo los vestidos a un lado, sacó el objeto que la había tenido nerviosa por todo el camino, lanzándolo a su amiga- Tal vez tengamos que hacerle unos ajustes una vez que lo pruebes con la cota de malla y toda la armadura, pero creo que quedó bastante decente.

Catalina estiró la tela y observó la cota de armas que María le había confeccionado. Tuvo que concordar con su amiga al ver la túnica y la apartó en el mismo rincón en el que descansaba su espada. Girándose nuevamente hacia la chica que se había sentado en la cama y jugaba nerviosamente con la tela de uno de los vestidos no pudo más que sonreír.

-Dios, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa, chica, saldrá bien.

-¡Bah! –Bufó María y le dedicó una mirada- ¿Nerviosa yo? Claro que no, no soy yo a la que van a apalear con espadas en unos pocos días…

-Tu confianza en mí me asombra, María.

-Cállate estúpida, sé que le romperás el culo a la mitad de esos bravucones pero puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme un poco ya que tú no lo harás.

-¡Jajaja! –Catalina fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto María, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su amiga cuando esta quiso apartarse- Oye, te lo agradezco, eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que sí… tonta.

…

-Muñequeras, protección para antebrazos y muslos…

-Ah, no creo que sea necesario…

-Una túnica de cuero para el pecho, botas…-El comerciante siguió nombrando todo el arsenal que poseía para la rama de arquería y Francisco no pudo más que callarse y escuchar, siendo que había intentado repetidas veces hacerlo desistir. En verdad, con tal que tuviera un arco y flechas, ¿Qué más necesitada? ¡Era solo una competencia! Pero no todos pensaban como él, y Manuel a su lado miraba la mercancía con ojo crítico, decidido a gastar unas cuantas monedas en implementos para su amigo.

-Manuel, no –Tenía que detenerlo antes que algo concreto se formara en su cabeza.

-¡Pero Fran! ¡Tienes que lucirte! Además, algunas de esas cosas en verdad serían prácticas en un combate –Comentó mirando las túnicas de cuero hechas con una forma de escamas.

-Tal vez, ¿Pero dime cuántas veces he estado presente en un combate? –Una parte de él se dio cuenta que el mercader se había callado por fin, pero ahora este y varias personas alrededor estaban prestándole atención a su pequeña discusión.

-La realidad de este minuto no será la misma en el futuro; podemos entrar en guerra, o tu padre puede llamarte a defender la frontera, o quién sabe, en la próxima cacería puede que Miguel te obligue a ir, nos ataquen unos bandidos y tengas que defenderte, de todas formas un poquito más de accesorios no te vendrían tan mal –El brujo se cruzó de brazos y el joven noble lo imitó de inmediato.

-Es solo una competencia Manuel, mi primera además, nadie dice que vaya a pasar de la primera ronda…

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Claro que sí! –Desenredó sus brazos y los alzó al cielo, unos cuantos compradores se alarmaron al oírlo gritar de repente- ¡Eres muy bueno! Y ya basta, ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera comprarte un par de mallas, protecciones y una estúpida coraza?!

-¡Que no las necesito!

-¡Pues yo digo que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que…!

-¡Osh, ya cállense!

Los dos amigos se voltearon a mirar al príncipe que de alguna forma se había colado entre la muchedumbre llegando a su lado. Mirando alrededor también se percataron que el gentío antes pendiente de la discusión parecía muy atento a sus propios asuntos ahora que Miguel había llegado.

-De verdad, parecen chiquillos otra vez –Fue el turno del príncipe de cruzarse de brazos- ¿Qué problema tienen con las compras, si se puede saber?

Antes que el brujo pudiera abrir la boca, el hijo del marqués tomó la palabra- Manuel insiste en que necesito todas estas chucherías para la competencia.

-Miguel, ayúdame aquí, no tendría nada de malo que tuviera una de esas túnicas de cuero, o incluso una cota de malla, cumplirían como buena protección y además se vería bien en ellas.

-No necesito verme bien, ¡Es solo una competencia! ¡Una!

-Creo que no entiendes de qué va el espectáculo, Francisco, claro que a la gente le gustan los campeones que lucen bien –Dijo Miguel con una enorme sonrisa, y los tres pudieron escuchar las risitas de algunas de las muchachas cercanas que actuaban como si no estuvieran prestándoles atención. Francisco decidió ignorarlas, en cambio cambiaba su mirada entre el brujo y el príncipe sin encontrar una forma educada de decir lo que estaba pensando, así que al final solamente lo dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo? –Y contra él, además- ¡No es justo!

-Ay, Burgos, mejor cállate y deja que te compre las “chucherías”.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya ves, órdenes de Su Alteza! –Y con eso se dirigió al vendedor para dar comienzo a la venta. Francisco miró a Miguel con ojos de reproche y traición, el príncipe no hizo más que levantar las manos y alejarse con unas cuantas carcajadas.

…

-¡Majestad! –Manuel corrió hasta el final del pasillo, llegando justo a tiempo para impedir que la puerta al cuarto del rey se cerrara. Entró y vio que el hombre seguía caminando hacia su escritorio como si no lo hubiera escuchado en lo absoluto- ¡Señor!

-Manuel –El mayor se dio vuelta y le sonrió, aunque no parecía muy sincera, pero el brujo decidió ignorarlo, por el momento.

-Tenemos un problema… -Comenzó el brujo de la corte y caminó hasta el escritorio del rey, donde este se había sentado, tomó la silla restante y se cruzó de brazos- Faltan apenas unos días para el torneo pero ni el chambelán ni el escribano han visto la lista de competidores para el torneo de magia, y los dos terminan señalándolo a usted como responsable… -Mantuvo silencio por un minuto para que el rey comprendiera dónde estaba parado antes de seguir- ¿Y… qué está pasando? ¿Cómo va la inscripción? –Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y posó ambas manos sobre la mesa- Supongo que ya mandó las cartas a los nobles y aprendices reconocidos, ¿Verdad?

 -Oh, claro que sí Manuel, hace dos semanas, casi al comienzo de todos los preparativos –El rey se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y reposó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que los jinetes que envió a lo largo del reino también llevaban las noticias para la competencia de brujos como el resto de armas, ¿Verdad?

-Ciertamente

-Uhm, y supongo que el mariscal tiene considerado un espacio para los magos entre todos los preparativos.

-Me atrevería a decir que sí.

-Y el anuncio de esta competición se hizo para los habitantes del pueblo y la ciudadela, ¿No?

-Junto con la mención de todos los demás, claramente Manuel, estuviste ahí cuando hice el anunció –Terminó el rey con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

-¿Oh? –El brujo, abatido, volvió a reclinarse en su silla- ¿Entonces qué sucede? ¿Dónde están los inscritos? ¿Por qué nadie parece saber la ubicación de esa lista?

-Bueno, la lista está, pero la última vez que la vi uno de los sirvientes la cargaba y solo había inscritos unos tres participantes del pueblo, respecto al resto del reino, los jinetes no han traído noticias de ningún mago en las aldeas que esté interesado, y en cuanto a los aprendices y otros nobles… bueno, la mayoría aún no responde y los que sí, se han excusado –Le informó el rey, colocando su rostro de negociación y juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo que excusado? –Preguntó Manuel, confundido- ¿Rechazaron la invitación?

-Efectivamente, por lo que me han dado a entender, sus hechiceros son demasiado importantes para el manejo de ciertos aspectos feudales que algunos nobles no se ven capaces de arreglárselas sin ellos por lo que dure el torneo.

Manuel, un poco incrédulo, se quedó mirando al rey en silencio por varios minutos, pero este no hizo nada para señalar que estaba jugando- ¿Es en serio?

-Así es, muchacho.

El joven brujo exhaló ruidosamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa dando un gruñido- ¡Argh! No puedo creerlo, ¿Quiere decir que no hay nadie que vaya a competir? –Levantó su cabeza nuevamente para mirar al rey, quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Además de ti y unos pocos del pueblo todavía no sabemos de nadie más.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Volvió a preguntar, y es que no lograba comprender cómo es que ningún brujo en todo el reino (o bueno, casi ninguno) quisiera participar de la competencia.

-Uhm, bueno… -El rey pasó una mano por sobre su cabello e intentó mostrarse empático con el chico mediante una pequeña sonrisa que puso en su rostro antes de seguir hablando- Tienes que entender que han sido casi veinte años desde que el reino tuvo una competencia de este estilo, las nuevas generaciones jamás se han hallado ante el prospecto de competir deportivamente con otros y los magos más experimentados pueden estar algo… ehm…

-¿Cansados? ¿Añejos? ¿Oxidados?...

-Fuera de práctica, sí, eso quería decir -El hombre volvió a pasar una mano por su cabello, esta vez desordenándolo hacia el otro lado- Muchos deben estar fuera de práctica luego de tanto tiempo, tal vez no en el humor de intentarlo de nuevo, y claramente ya sin la costumbre de prepararse para un evento así, ¡Pero…! –Exclamó rápidamente al ver la cara abatida del brujo- Veremos qué sucede. Aún queda tiempo chico, no te desanimes –Terminó dándole una sonrisa alentadora al muchacho. Manuel no pudo más que golpear su cabeza contra el mesón.

…

_Unos días después…_

\- … con eso dicho, ¡Que comience el torneo!

Los gritos comenzaron en cuanto el rey terminó de dar su discurso desde el balcón al centro de las gradas y unos tambores se hicieron sonar. Los competidores reunidos al centro del campo de justas fueron despejando el área para dar paso a la competencia de espadas. Por los costados otras competiciones con un número menor de participantes se llevaría a cabo, como el lanzamiento de bolas de acero o de cuchillos; más tarde y en el sector que los caballeros normalmente usaban para entrenar se realizaría la competencia de arquería, pero por el momento…

-¡Uf! –Exclamó el rey en cuanto volvió a sentarse, miró a sus hombres que comenzaban con las rondas y se frotó las manos, mostrando una sonrisa en cuanto el sonido de las espadas llegó a sus oídos- De acuerdo, hasta el momento todo va bien, nadie ha mutilado a nadie… aunque supongo que mejor esperamos que pase la primera ronda antes de clamar un trabajo bien hecho y… ¡Manuel! –Se giró levemente hacia el muchacho a su derecha- ¿No podrías al menos fingir que te alegra estar aquí?

El brujo estaba encogido en su silla, casi fundiéndose con los cojines y con una mirada miserable en su cara mientras observaba el campo. Al escuchar al rey hablándole tan solo arqueó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo.

-Si me hubiera dejado quedarme en la torre no tendría que soportar mi desdicha ni ocultarla de la plebe, Su Majestad.

-¡Tonterías! No se va a acabar el mundo porque nadie más se inscribió para la competencia de magia, ¡Vamos Manuel! ¿No prefieres estar aquí, bajo un toldo protegido del sol y el calor, sentado sobre un cómodo asiento en vez de esperar tu turno de pie o encerrado en una tienda? ¡Julio! Dile, ¿Acaso no es agradable simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo? –Antes de que el príncipe pudiera hacer algo más que asentir el brujo habló.

-Con todo respeto, no me interesa –Se cruzó de brazos mirando a ambos con enfado. El rey simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de volver su atención al duelo de espadas, mientras que Julio aprovechaba la distracción de su padre y la del pueblo para mostrarle la lengua al brujo de la corte. Este no tuvo más opción que devolver el gesto.

Al tiempo que la primera ronda se llevaba a cabo, en una de las tiendas ocurría otra clase de pelea.

-¡Ay, no puede ser! –Exclamó María cerrando nuevamente la entrada de la tienda en la que se encontraba. Había estado mirando hacia el campo de justas cuando atisbó al Duque y la anciana Duquesa de Nueva Granada haciendo su camino hacia las gradas- ¡Diablos, tu padre ya está aquí! –No pudo evitarlo y volvió a correr la tela a un lado para echar otro vistazo- ¡Oh, esto no va a resultar! Nos van a descubrir antes de que pongas un pie en el campo, ¡Y no va a ser bonito, te lo digo!

-Nos van a descubrir, María, si no dejas de abrir esa mal llamada puerta y gritar como una anciana histérica –Le habló Catalina mientras terminaba de armarse la coleta frente al espejo- Ahora, aléjate de ahí antes que alguien te vea y siéntate.

De mala gana, María soltó la tela y se dirigió a la banca en un rincón de la diminuta tienda que había conseguido con unos conocidos en el mercado (“Sin preguntas, sin dolor” les había dicho a los hombres cuando la miraron extraño al mencionarles el favor que necesitaba). Ya sentada miró alrededor por un tiempo hasta que no pudo más y volvió a hablar, esta vez mientras miraba a su amiga con reproche.

-¿Sabes que podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más importantes que esconderme en esta tienda apestosa cuidando que no te descubran, verdad?

-Seguramente.

-¿Y que pienso que lo que haces es estúpido, peligroso… y estúpido? –Terminó, haciendo hincapié en lo _estúpido_ que era todo aquello.

La muchacha con la armadura y la espada al cinto suspiró- Me lo imaginaba… ¿Algo más? –Finalmente se giró, y luego de darle un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo a su amiga María hizo lo mismo.

-Sí –La chica con vestido tomó el yelmo sobre la mesita y se lo entregó a su amiga- Rómpele el trasero.

…

“Parezco reptil con esta tonta túnica puesta”, pensaba Francisco una y otra vez, sin poder evitar darle un tirón aquí y allá al _vestuario_ que Manuel le había comprado para la ocasión. Se suponía que era para protección pero, francamente, estaba a segundos de arrancarse ese pedazo de cuero para sentirse un poco más normal. Miraba a cada lado al resto de los participantes y no veía a nadie usando algo parecido. Casi podía escuchar a Manuel comentando que todos eran campesinos o con suerte mercaderes, pero igualmente, ¡Se sentía ridículo!... y su madre gritando a su espalda no ayudaba mucho con su deseo de hacerse un poco más invisible.

-¡Controla tu escándalo mujer! ¡Ni siquiera ha empezado la primera ronda! –El Marqués de Burgos jaló a su esposa del brazo y, delicadamente, la regresó a su asiento quitándole el banderín- Cielos, ¿Cuándo piensan iniciar esto? ¡Ash! –Agitó su mano izquierda batiendo una pañoleta lejos de su cara, mientras su mujer sacudía unas migajas que un niño en la fila de arriba dejó caer sobre la pierna del Marqués.

-Relájate cariño. Viniste a divertirte, no ha formarte una migraña, así que trata de no gritarle a los pobres mozos todavía, pues te quiero entero para cuando volvamos al castillo –Le dijo la Marquesa.

En fin, justo cuando Francisco iba a huir detrás de las tiendas para sacarse las protecciones y quedarse tan solo con su camisa, unos tres nobles bien adornados con túnicas pomposas, sombreros y flechas con plumas de colores se acercaron al campo y se añadieron a la fila de participantes. Luego de ellos vinieron unas cinco personas más, si bien no tan despampanantes, de igual forma traían sobre sí uno que otro accesorio. Viendo eso pudo respirar tranquilo.

-¡Competidores, preparen arcos! –Gritó el Mariscal, que por el momento se estaba encargando de supervisar aquella competición. Francisco, como el resto, sacó su primera flecha de la aljaba y la posicionó contra la madera del arco, pero en vez de mirar al blanco enfrente a él como los otros comenzó a buscar por la multitud a su amigo. Al no encontrarlo comenzó a angustiarse. _¡Tú me metiste en esto! ¡Maldita sea Manuel!_

-¡Uno!

Francisco siguió mirando por los costados buscando la cara del brujo y respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios, mientras el resto de competidores ya comenzaban a apuntar para su primer tiro.

-¡Dos!

Mirando al resto decidió imitarlos, pero sin dejar de poner ojo hacia la orilla de las improvisadas gradas esperando ver llegar a Manuel. Justo cuando el Mariscal estaba por decir tres lo vio llegar corriendo por el costado derecho, el brujo rápidamente lo ubicó y alzó los brazos gritando _“¡Vamos!”._ Ya que lo había visto, pudo concentrarse en el blanco y cuando el Mariscal al fin dijo- ¡Tres! –Ya estaba listo y apuntó justo al centro.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Estás listo para abatir bárbaros en la frontera! ¡Dale! –Gritaba el Marqués parado sobre las gradas asiendo caso omiso de las palmadas que le daba la señora de atrás para que se sentara. La Marquesa a un lado tan solo lo miraba con una sonrisita entre los labios, su esposo tardó varios segundos en notarla y en cuanto vio su mirada detuvo sus gritos de ánimo por un momento- ¿Y ahora qué mujer?

-Controla tu escándalo cariño, tan solo es la primera ronda…

-¡Sí! ¡Uhu! ¡Vamos Fran! –Una leve vocecilla parecida a la voz del rey le comentaba a Manuel que no debería demostrar tanto favoritismo si no quería avivar ciertos rumores, pero entre el griterío del Marqués no pensaba que alguien le fuera a prestar mucha atención a él. Francisco lo estaba haciendo muy bien, tirando todas las flechas entre los dos primeros aros más cercanos al centro y a una velocidad igual a los otros dos más rápidos de la competencia, cuando contaran los puntos de la primera ronda estaba seguro que pasaría entre los primeros- ¡Miguel no tiene que ser el único campeón aquí! ¡Vamos! –No mucho después el Mariscal llamó a un alto y los mozos comenzaron el conteo de puntos y, como lo suponía, su amigo pasó a la segunda etapa en tercer lugar- ¡Sí! –Dio unos cuantos saltos junto a otras personas alrededor cuando dijeron el nombre de Francisco y lo saludó cuando el chico miró en su dirección. Tan emocionado estaba, que casi no escucha el llamado para la otra ronda de caballeros- ¡Oh, cresta! –Tomó su capa y sus largas mangas en sus manos alzándolas y se hizo paso entre la gente para correr de regreso al campo de justas junto al rey.

…

El caballero que salía victorioso de la ronda en el costado derecho del campo se acercó a las gradas a entregarle una rosa a una dama que gritaba ensordecedoramente. Al estar el hombre a una distancia prudente este alzó los brazos y la dama se lanzó a ellos sin importarle la armadura, le quitó el yelmo y se besaron frente a todo el pueblo que les aplaudía y gritaba.

Martín dio un suspiro e intentó no sentir tanta envidia por la pareja cuyo amor podían refregar en la cara de todos los presentes. Con el medallón de Manuel presionado entre su túnica y la piel de su pecho no podía evitar preguntarse si llegaría el día en que podrían demostrarse su afecto de igual manera que Lady Marlena y su caballero.

De pronto, una nueva horda de aplausos se escuchó y Martín llevó su mirada al campo justo a tiempo para ver a Miguel alzar un puño al cielo y recibir la ovación del pueblo. El príncipe no se quedó mucho en el campo y trotando fue al lado de Martín, claro que en su paseo frente a las gradas decenas de pañuelos y flores le fueron arrojados por las damas, apenas un par de ellos fue capaz de atrapar.

\- El descaro de Sir Roberto, ¿No? Restregarnos su felicidad en la cara, como si todos fuéramos tan afortunados de tener a alguien prometido a nosotros... o mostrar que lo tenemos -Eso último lo comentó a un volumen más bajo y una miradita cómplice hacia el rubio.

\- Como si te interesara tener una prometida a estas alturas, Miguel, no me jodas -Le respondió con la cara sonrojada. El príncipe hechó una carcajada y con una palmadita le señaló el campo.

\- Tu turno enamorado, haz que tu dama se sienta orgullosa.

\- Te juro Miguel, te vas a arrepentir si algún día te escucha llamándolo así -Con eso se colocó el yelmo y caminó hasta su lado del campo. La gente volvió a aclamar, repartiéndose los gritos entre los cuatro nuevos combatientes. Martín alistó su espada y su escudo, asintiendo en reconocimiento hacia Sir Hugo a quien tendría que vencer en esa ronda. Se permitió una mirada hacia el podio en donde se ubicaba el rey, y sintió desazón al no ver ocupado el asiento del brujo de la corte.

_¿Dónde está?_

Casi pasa por alto el signo de partida, pero de todas formas estuvo listo para bloquear el golpe de la espada de Sir Hugo. Intercambiaron un par de estocadas y juntaron los filos de sus espadas empujando con fuerza hacia el cuerpo de su oponente. Martín pudo desestabilizar al otro caballero y este no tuvo más que alejarse para recomponerse. Aprovechó el tiempo que le tomó a Sir Hugo coordinar nuevamente sus pasos para mirar a la tarima.

 _"¿Qué otra competencia había a esta hora?"_ Se preguntó al encontrar vacío el asiento una vez más _"Creó que la de arquería era..."_. Sintió la cara caliente y el pecho se le contrajo casi de inmediato, además el picor en sus manos le indicaban la necesidad de golpear algo, aprovechó el hecho de que Sir Hugo volvía a por más para quitarse un poco las ganas. _"¡Está con el maldito de Francisco!"._ Le propinó una estocada tras otra a la espada de su contrincante sin darle respiro, a Sir Hugo lo tomó por sorpresa el estilo tan agresivo y estaba teniendo una serie de problemas para contrarrestar los ataques. Su brazo se estaba cansando, pero Martín también gastaba mucha energía manteniendo la frecuencia tan alta de golpes. Pronto comenzó a jadear y en el momento que se daba un respiro Sir Hugo aprovechó para dirigirle uno de sus ataques y deslizarse rápidamente hacia un costado y ganar un poco de espacio. Antes de volver al ataque, Martín volvió a mirar al podio, para encontrarlo nuevamente vacio, la rabia estuvo a punto de cegarlo nuevamente pero apretando los dedos sobre la empuñadora y tomando una gran bocanada de aire trató de controlar sus impulsos. _“Vos tenés el collar, ¿Qué importa que se haya retrasado? Ya llegará”._ Sir Hugo fue contra él antes de que el joven pudiera tomar la ofensiva nuevamente, durante los siguientes minutos en lo único que se concentró Martín fue en bloquear los ataques del otro caballero, hasta que percibió movimiento por el costado en donde se encontraban los asientos de la nobleza y rápidamente dio un vistazo, fue entonces que se topó con la mirada del brujo de la corte. _“¡Por fin!”_

Se permitió dedicarle una miradita hostil antes de bloquear una nueva estocada, pronto regresó la vista al podio en donde Manuel por fin se había sentado, y mirándolo medio avergonzado le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El gesto lo tranquilizó de inmediato y sonriendo igualmente fue con todo contra Sir Hugo.

-¿Dónde te fuiste Manuel? Te perdiste la ronda de Miguel –Le comentó el rey sin dejar de mirar las peleas que todavía no terminaban. Su voz traía un leve tinte de reproche pero el brujo decidió ignorarlo en beneficio de cosas más importantes, como recuperar el aliento o seguir los movimientos de cierto caballero.

-Arquería se tardó un poco más de lo que debería, pero tranquilo que me quedaré un rato aquí –Acomodó su capa lo mejor que pudo en la silla sin que se notara tanto y sutilmente trató de indicarle al sirviente en espera a un costado que le trajera algo para tomar, estaba por tomar el jarro completo cuando Sir Hugo cayó al suelo y la espada de Martín lo apuntó al cuello- ¡Sí, eso es! –Gritó y de un salto se levantó, a un lado de él Julio y el rey se lo quedaron mirando, el rey con desconcierto y Julio con una mirada que decía “no puedes ser más obvio, me das nauseas” o algo por el estilo. Volvió a sentarse y aplaudió de una manera más sosegada- Muy buen remate, ¿No les parece? Je, je… -Recibió el vaso que el sirviente cautelosamente le acercó y tomó un gran sorbo.

…

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Todavía podemos arrepentirnos, después de todo nadie sabe quién es Sir Andrés, podemos volver a la tienda, te quitas esta cosa y mando a alguno de mis empleados a quemar la evidencia o regalársela a los pobres, no tienes que…

-María –Catalina la llamó con voz severa pero debajo del yelmo estaba sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su amiga, aunque era un alivio sentir que todos sus miedos se esfumaban con cada innecesaria sugerencia que María le daba para intentar persuadirla que lo mejor era retirarse, no quería que siguiera en aquel estado de aflicción, por mucho que le divirtiera- Tranquilízate, la espada no pasará más allá de mi carne –Caminó hacia la arena con la mirada horrorizada de su amiga en la espalda y una carcajada escapándole de los labios.

Los nuevos competidores tomaron cada uno su posición y María rápidamente buscó un lugar al lado de las gradas un poco más libre de plebeyos gritones que fueran a bramar junto a su oído para poder mirar el encuentro de Catalina.

-Un brazo deberían cortarle, para que no pudiera seguir jugando con esas tontas espadas, o mejor una pierna para que al fin se quedara quieta y pudiera enseñarle a bordar de una buena vez… -Siguió murmurando hasta que dieron el comienzo de las rondas, y entonces tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que un improperio saliera de allí cada vez que la espada del hombre golpeaba el escudo o estaba cerca de conectarse con el cuerpo de Catalina. Tuvo que sufrir completamente los primero minutos, en los que la chica se mantuvo a la defensiva analizando el estilo de su contrincante. Por suerte (para Catalina, ya que si seguía dándole mini ataques la desollaría en cuanto estuvieran fuera de vista), su amiga cambió la estrategia después de poco y con precisos golpes tuvo a su contrincante desarmado en pocos minutos.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos, y María sonreía complacida mientras aplaudía junto a ellos, escuchando los elogios que algunos de los presentes tenían para la técnica de su amiga.

-Oh, diablos, esto se le va a subir a la cabeza muy pronto…

En resumen, se podría decir que el primer día de torneo había sido todo un éxito, los ganadores estaban felices, los perdedores no se mostraban más hostiles que de costumbre y los heridos eran una cifra tan mínima que ni el galeno tenía excusa para quejarse desmedidamente. Todo estaría bien para el rey si el brujo de la corte pudiera sentir el mismo entusiasmo que el resto del pueblo…

-Manuel, pensé que estarías más contento por ver pasar a tu hombre a la siguiente ronda –Le susurró el príncipe al brujo cuando se inclinó hacia un costado para alcanzar un trozo más de cerdo. El brujo de la corte había estado callado y mirando desinteresadamente al resto de la habitación, las mesas se habían organizado de tal manera que casi todos los participantes que seguían en competencia estaban presentes comiendo junto a la familia real, el resto del pueblo tenía su propia fiesta en los patios, claro que ambos eventos no serían nada comparados con el banquete que habría una vez finalizado el torneo.

-Baja la voz desgraciado o haré que tu lengua se desprenda de tu boca –Le masculló como respuesta mirando sutilmente al rey sentado al otro lado de Miguel. Por suerte este estaba ensimismado en una acalorada conversación con un par de cortesanos sentados a un lado de Julio.

Por supuesto que Manuel estaba contento de que Martín haya pasado a la siguiente ronda, es más, había querido mostrarle lo feliz que estaba, pero el rey no pudo ser convencido de que su presencia no era tan necesaria siendo tan solo la primera noche, así que tendría que buscar otra ocasión para hablarle sin que nadie los viera y mientras debería observar al caballero con unas tres mesas de distancia entre ellos. Era una lástima que Miguel tampoco ganara su discusión con el rey sobre olvidar las reglas de propiedad a la mesa y que sus caballeros no pudieran sentarse más cerca de él en vez de los demás cortesanos.

Aparte de aquella situación, todavía seguía un poco molesto porque la competencia de magia no se pudo hacer, así que pondría la cara que quisiera.

El príncipe por su parte estaba esperando una respuesta como esa así que tan solo rió y siguió bebiendo de su vino. Continuaron en agradable silencio por un tiempo hasta que el brujo advirtió que Miguel parecía estar buscando a alguien entre los asistentes.

-¿Buscando a una dama en especial Miguel? ¿O estás pensando en algún caballero para tu uso personal?

\- _¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¡Coff! –_ A un lado de Manuel, Francisco, que había estado haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios e ignorando el mal humor de Manuel, se atragantó con su bebida y tuvo que golpearse repetidamente el pecho antes de recuperar el aliento.

-Solo tú tienes esa mala costumbre –Le respondió Miguel tranquilamente y antes que el brujo pudiera hacerle otro comentario aclaró- Solo tenía curiosidad, note a un tal Sir Andrés del que no sabía nada hasta hace unas horas y esperaba encontrarlo aquí, pero no veo ninguna cara que no se me haya presentado.

-Uhm, debe ser el quinto hijo de algún barón de poca importancia si es que no lo conocías, y seguramente encontró más prometedora la fiesta en los patios que aquí adentro –Sugirió Manuel y Miguel no tuvo más que encontrarle sentido a su explicación.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón –Volvió a tomar de su vino y dejando de buscar al caballero misterioso se dedicó a pasear su vista por las distintas cortesanas y molestar al brujo de la corte un poco más con su gallardo pretendiente.

Fue unas horas después, cuando el rey y la mayor parte de los presentes habían bebido grandes cantidades de vino, que el brujo pudo escabullirse de la sala, dejando al príncipe y al hijo del Marqués de Burgos entretenidos discutiendo uno con el otro. Claro que antes de salir y con un pequeño truco de su magia, llamó la atención de cierto caballero, y pocos minutos después de estar esperando recargado en la pared de un pasillo vacio, el joven apareció a su lado y apasionadamente, casi con desesperación, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Manuel le devolvió el beso con igual energía, posando una mano en el cabello de Martín y otra aferrada firmemente a su capa. El rubio por su parte lo pegó a la pared, y luego de devorar su boca pasó a besar la piel de su cuello haciendo que el mago tuviera que apretar fuertemente los labios para no hacer algún ruido que pudiera delatarlos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Martín, muy bien… -Comenzó a susurrarle mientras el caballero comenzaba a marcar un camino de pequeños besos alrededor de su quijada.

-Casi no llegas, mi brujito, no lo volvás a hacer, ¿Me oyes? –Rodeando la cintura de Manuel con sus brazos, comenzó a presionarlo con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo, hasta que el brujo recuperó el sentido y, sin mucho placer de por medio, le puso un alto y alejó al joven unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Solo… quería felicitarte… –Recuperando el aire por fin, estiró su túnica e intentó ordenar en algo su ropa. Martín lo miró incrédulo por un momento, antes de volver a lanzarse sobre su boca y aprisionarlo contra la pared. Manuel dejó escapar un gruñido de enfado, pero por un par de minutos más, complació al rubio y siguió besándolo y acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Pasados varios minutos, el brujo tiró del cabello que estaba tocando, y el caballero con un leve gemido se apartó de su cara- Estamos en un pasillo –Le susurró con reproche mirando a ambos lados del corredor en sombras. Martín volvió a observarlo como si hablara locuras, e iba a intentar besarlo nuevamente, pero el brujo esta vez fue más rápido y se escabulló por debajo de uno de sus brazos. Martín gruño suavemente y dejó reposar su frente contra las piedras de la pared antes de voltearse a mirar a Manuel.

-Te fascina torturarme, ¿Verdad?

Manuel rodó los ojos ante tan dramático comentario-Créeme que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza… -Le comentó. Martín le tomó las manos, y antes de que el más joven pudiera apartarlas, llevó una hasta sus labios y besó delicadamente sus dedos. Manuel se quedó tranquilo de inmediato, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por aquel gesto.

-No tenés ni que pensarlo, con solo entrar al cuarto me tenés embobado, mirarte y no poder tocarte inmediatamente es una tortura que debo soportar cada día –Siguió besando cada dedo de ambas manos del joven, y el brujo no podía hacer más que mirarlo embelesado y con mariposas en el estomago.

-¡Uhm! –Finalmente, y luego de que Martín terminara de atender toda su mano con sus labios, Manuel volvió en sí y con cuidado apartó ambas del agarre del rubio. De todas formas no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro y darle un beso más al muchacho antes de mandarlo a su cuarto- Tienes rondas que seguir peleando mañana, más te vale descansar…

-Podría mirarte toda la noche e igual sentirme con ganas de pelear…

El brujo negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír- Deja de intentar comprarme con frases bonitas, no soy una de las damas de la corte… –Cayendo en la tentación, volvió a darle otro beso, un corto y suave toque de labios antes de apartarse- Además, ya soy tuyo, no necesitas hacer nada más –Mirando los ojos encendidos y la sonrisa brillante de Martín como respuesta, decidió no avergonzarse demasiado por tan melosa declaración. Despidiéndose antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera iniciar otro último beso, se giró y marchó rápidamente a su habitación en la torre.

…

Era el segundo día de torneo y las gradas estaban incluso más colmadas que el primer día. El rey dio otro pequeño discurso para iniciar y luego de los aplausos y vítores, los primeros competidores para el duelo de espadas se ubicaron en sus puestos al centro del campo. El rey dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa en el rostro se sentó, miró a Julio hasta que el chico puso una expresión alegre en su rostro, o lo que podría pasar por una en él, y se giró hacia el otro lado a encargarse de que el brujo hiciera lo mismo, pero se encontró con un puesto vacio- ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó, y rápidamente tuvo que cubrirlo con aplausos y comentarios sobre la pelea cuando varios de los nobles sentados a los costados del podio se voltearon a mirarlo. Pronto, sin embargo, se reclinó hacia Julio quien se había estado remeciendo nerviosamente en su puesto, y con gran sospecha el rey decidió que no estaría de más preguntarle- ¿Dónde está Manuel?

El príncipe se reclinó pesadamente sobre su asiento, y evitó su mirada siguiendo con la vista en los duelos- ¿Y por qué yo lo sabría? –Comentó lo más calmado que pudo, pero no por nada el rey era su padre.

-Julio, ¿Dónde está? –El hombre comenzaba a alarmarse, ¿Qué cosa estaría haciendo el brujo de la corte que hasta Julio tenía sus reparos en delatarlo?

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos en que el rey comenzaba a pensar que tendría que sacarle la información a la fuerza, el príncipe habló- Creo que en la tienda de Miguel, deseándole suerte o algo así…

-… ¿En serio? –Al rey le costaba creerlo, pero si Julio lo decía. Desvió su mirada al campo, justo en el momento en que Sir Marcelo desarmaba a su contrincante de una manera excepcional- ¡Oh! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Muy bien! –Ya con su atención completamente tomada por la competencia, decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, a su lado, Julio suspiró.

En la tienda de Miguel, el príncipe se encontraba cerca de la salida mirando hacia afuera por una pequeña ranura en la tela, tratando de ignorar todo lo que era dicho y hecho detrás de él. _“No puedo creer que no tengan un mejor lugar para encontrarse”_ pensó una vez más, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

A las espaldas de Miguel se encontraba el brujo de la corte con su enamorado, tocándose las manos y, en general, mirándose y actuando como dos jóvenes totalmente embelesados el uno con el otro. Miguel tuvo que hacer su vista a un lado antes de que le quemaran las pupilas con tanto romance, o de eso trataba de convencerse, pero no podía evitar echarles una mirada de vez en cuando para ver sus expresiones, era muy interesante cómo Manuel parecía derretirse con cada cosa que Martín le decía. Interesante y un poco aterrador.

-¿Te asegurarás de estar a tiempo esta vez? –Preguntó Martín mientras acariciaba la mejilla del brujo, notando cómo este reclinaba la cabeza para seguir el contacto.

-No tendrás que esperarme esta vez –Le susurró como respuesta el menor, y con ternura pasó sus dedos sobre el flequillo que caía en la frente de Martín- Solo encárgate de derribarlo pronto…

\- Si vos lo decís, no durará más de dos minutos… -El rubio comenzó a reclinarse y el brujo se puso de puntitas, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando Miguel, no soportándolo más, se alejó de la cortina y golpeando sus manos los hizo saltar.

-¡Muy bien! –Exclamó acercándose a ellos, intentando mantener una sonrisa de inocencia bajo la mirada asesina que Manuel le estaba dedicando- ¡Martín! Ya escuché el termino de las otras rondas, es hora de que salgas a alistarte para hacer lo tuyo en la arena, y Manuel, mi padre debe estar preguntándose dónde estás, será mejor que vayas a tu asiento.

El brujo continuó mirándolo como si ahorcarlo fuera la mejor opción posible en aquel momento. Martín por su parte, miró entre el uno y el otro y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

-Muy bien, como digás –Le dijo con una sonrisa, y antes de que el príncipe pudiera voltearse, tomó de la cintura al brujo de la corte y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso que el joven no tardó en regresar.

-¡Ay, por favor, no! –Rápidamente, Miguel se cubrió los ojos e hizo muecas de asco, pero igualmente miró entre sus dedos cuando la curiosidad fue demasiado- ¡Ugh!

…

-Oh mi Dios, está loca… -Susurró María mientras miraba atentamente a Catalina, quien se hallaba llevando a su contrincante de un lado del campo al otro, la chica seguramente tenía un plan; cansarlo o involucrar el juego de pies y hacerlo tropezar, pero María no entendía tan bien como ella todo aquello, menos cuando veía una y otra vez la enorme espada del otro peleador golpeando a su amiga, solo podía esperar que su estúpida idea funcionara y no terminara con el cráneo roto- ¡Vamos! –Siguió gritando y alentándola, aunque no sabía si la muchacha escuchaba su voz entre el resto del gentío que se encontraba chillando a un lado igual que ella.

-¡Ah! –Llevó sus manos a su boca cuando un duro golpe cayó sobre un borde del escudo de Cata que la chica por poco no alcanza a cubrir, habría sido un feo moretón en el brazo y no sabía cómo se lo explicarían a la Duquesa.

-¡Oh, María, linda, ven aquí! –Hablando de ella…

María puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y acomodándose la capa alrededor de sus brazos miró a la abuela de Catalina y trató de comunicarse con ella negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ay, no seas así, niña! ¡Ven aquí! –La anciana siguió llamándola, y María vio que el Duque estaba sentado junto a ella, y se encontraba mirándola, una gota de sudor comenzó a caer por su cuello.

-¡N-no, estoy bien aquí! –Le gritó por sobre el ruido de la multitud pero la mujer siguió insistiendo.

-¡No seas terca, ven aquí y siéntate con nosotros! –Finalmente, tragando saliva, María se hizo paso entre la gente y con ayuda de algunos y miradas feas de otros logró llegar al lado de la señora, esta le hizo espacio entre ella y el Duque, y con las manos tiritando levemente María se sentó.

-¡Eso es! Una dama no tiene por qué estar parada para estos espectáculos habiendo espacio, ahora niña, ¿A cuál caballero estás apoyando? ¿Hay algún pretendiente por ahí del que no me has contado? –La señora comenzó a interrogarla, y con la presencia del padre de la chica a quien había ayudado a infiltrarse en un torneo con una identidad falsa sentado a su costado, a María le estaba costando un arduo trabajo no echarse al suelo y contarlo todo para pedir piedad.

-N-no, solo vine a mirar…

-¡Va! –Exclamó la Duquesa, desilusionada por la falta de chismes- Estas igual que mi nieta, emocionada por estas cosas de hombres, es peculiar notar que no ha aparecido todavía por los rincones a mirar… -Este comentario, llamó la atención del Duque de Nueva Granada, y mirando curiosamente a María dijo.

-Es cierto, mi hija suele estar mirando estas contiendas muy de cerca y discutiendo movimientos con los sargentos, pero lo que más me extraña es que no estén viendo las competencias juntas, ¿Ha sucedido algo?

María deseó no haber olvidado su abanico en su cuarto, el aire se le estaba escapando y sería una buena forma de esconder su rostro de la mirada astuta del caballero a su lado. Siempre había sentido que el padre de Catalina sabía perfectamente todas las travesuras que hacía junto a su hija, pero era suficientemente considerado como para fingir que lograban engañarlo. Por mucho que la otra muchacha le asegurara que su padre no era omnipresente, María aún conservaba esas reservas de pequeña.

-No más de lo usual… -Comenzó diciendo, probando cómo se escuchaba su voz al salir de sus resecos labios- Catalina desea estar y comentar en todo, y yo simplemente no puedo seguirle el paso, preferí quedarme a esperarla en un lugar hasta que decidiera dejar de husmear…

Los mayores parecieron quedar satisfechos por el momento y los tres volvieron la mirada a la arena justo a tiempo para ver al caballero _Andrés_ desarmar a su oponente.

-¡Eso! –Aplaudió energéticamente, al menos hasta notar que el resto de los nobles con los que se encontraba sentada no eran tan entusiastas como los plebeyos. Suavizó un poco su ovación y, sentándose con la espalda apropiadamente erguida, le comentó al Duque de Nueva Granada y a su madre- He de admitir que Catalina ha logrado traspasarme algo de su entusiasmo por estos eventos, perdonen mi falta de control… -Pero ver a su amiga patear traseros era siempre agradable de ver.

…

-¿Cómo se encontraba Miguel? Tranquilo supongo, es bueno mantener la cabeza fría en estas ocasiones para poder concentrarse.

-Ah, sí, Miguel estaba tranquilo, sí… -Manuel miró al rey mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

- _Pfff…_ -Julio, quien estaba al otro costado del rey, trató de cubrir sus risas tras el vaso de agua que le pidió a uno de los sirvientes. Manuel le lanzó una mirada y pensó cuánto le gustaría que pudieran sentarse uno al lado del otro para darle un golpe.

Sonaron las trompetas para indicar que las nuevas rondas estaban por comenzar, Manuel olvidó por completo la indiscreción del principito y toda su atención fue a parar al caballero que cargaba con el escudo celeste y un sol en el medio.

Al otro lado del rey, Julio tomaba lentamente del vaso y observaba por el rabillo del ojo como el brujo se deleitaba mirando a cierto caballero, era una suerte que el rey fuera tan ciego para esas cosas, o el romance “mejor guardado”  del reino se habría puesto a prueba hace mucho tiempo.

Cansado ya de ver los ojos brillosos de Manuel y la inatención de su padre, buscó por las orillas de las gradas los únicos ojos con los que podía compartir lo divertido del asunto. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Daniel en una esquina, dispuesto a ver el combate de su primo, y luego de unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, el muchacho levantó su vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Daniel levantó las cejas _“¿Qué sucede?”._ Julio meneó la cabeza hacia Manuel y luego hacia la arena, rodando los ojos al final, _“Ellos de nuevo”._ Daniel sonrió, divertido con la molestia de Julio, y ladeó la cabeza levemente, _“¡Vamos!”._

El príncipe tomó un poco más de agua, _“¿No te fastidian a veces?”._ El otro joven suspiró y se acomodó el cabello que caía sobre su frente, con una sonrisa leve aún en el rostro, _“No mucho, son tiernos”._ Julio pasó la manga de su traje por sobre su boca, _“Es raro pensar en Manuel así, me da miedo”._ Desde la esquina contraria de la arena, el príncipe vio a su amigo estallar en carcajadas.

-Hijo, ¿Qué estás mirando? –De pronto su padre le tocó el brazo y Julio no tuvo de otra más que voltear a mirarlo.

-Nada padre, solo me alegra ver al pueblo divertirse tanto.

-¿Alguien en particular a quien le alegre ver, Alteza? –Preguntó el brujo, uniéndose a la conversación durante un pequeño lapsus en que Martín y su contrincante se recuperaban luego de un feroz intercambio de estocadas. Ahora era Julio quien deseaba darle un puntapié.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Manuel! ¡Es un niño todavía! No molestes al pobre chico, ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Pronto el rey regresó su atención al torneo y Julio tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar miradas con Manuel.

“Despreciable”

“Ruin”

“Me caes mal”

“Tú también”

…

- _¡Psss!_

-¡¿Uh?! –Gracias al pequeño brinco que dio, su arco golpeó un par de aljabas que descansaban al costado del campo. Avergonzado, y bajo las miradas molestas de algunos competidores, Francisco se apresuró en levantarlas. Mientras lo hacía, otro par de manos aparecieron para ayudarlo.

-Cuando se quiere perjudicar a la competencia uno trata de hacerlo de una forma más sutil, Francisco –El joven competidor alzó la vista, encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro del príncipe. Alrededor de ellos dos, la gente se dedicaba a mirar con ojos extasiados y reverentes a su futuro soberano mientras ayudaba a ordenar el desastre de alguien más.

La vergüenza de Francisco se incrementó, y en cuanto hubo devuelto todo a su lugar se levantó rápidamente sacudiéndose la tierra de las rodillas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó en cuanto lo hubo alejado unos pasos del resto de los presentes; y si la gente tenía algo que decir respecto a la forma en que conducía al príncipe, bueno, la mayoría de ellos no trataba con la realeza de forma regular.

-Pues nuestro querido brujito se ha encontrado otro campeón a quien alentar por el momento, así que he venido yo a darte ánimos.

-¿Qué? Campeón. Manu… ¿Qué? –El joven miró al príncipe un tanto confundido. Miguel dio un largo suspiro.

-Manu no pudo venir, me mandó en su lugar –Explicó con más simpleza, Francisco solo dejó escapar un “Ahh”, y se miraron en silencio durante los siguientes diez segundos, hasta que el príncipe comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, incómodo, se aclarara la garganta y dijera- Pero si prefieres que me vaya…

-¡No! ¡No, quédate! –Ahora fue el joven arquero quien se aclaró la garganta, y el príncipe sonrió con gusto al ver un leve rubor teñir las mejillas de Francisco- Digo, sí, puedes quedarte.

-Pues muchas gracias, señor –La sonrisa en la boca de Miguel se hizo más ancha – De todas formas me iba a quedar a mirar, quiero ver qué tan desastrosos son los demás.

-Miguel, son bastante experimentados, hay uno que hasta los bardos del norte conocen…

-Fran –Miguel lo silenció con un ademán, y en cuanto tuvo la atención del chico puso una mano en su hombro- Pueden tenerle una oda, y aún así el premio lo vas a ganar tú.

Francisco pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente por las palabras de Miguel. El príncipe soltó una carcajada, y con una última palmadita se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban el Marqués y la Marquesa, padres del joven. Justo a tiempo para que llamaran a los competidores a colocarse en posición.

-Los blancos serán móviles en esta oportunidad, quienes más puntos consigan en el tiempo indicado pasarán a la ronda final.

Francisco preparó su flecha al mismo tiempo que el resto, y respirando profundamente fue controlando sus nervios. Cuando ya estaba en posición para disparar y unos segundos antes de que los blancos surgieran, se permitió mirar las gradas, hacia el lugar donde sus padres y el príncipe se encontraban. “ _Bien”,_ pensó, “ _no podemos defraudar a la corona”._

…

Un tiempo después de terminadas las rondas del segundo día de torneo, las gradas continuaban con una importante cantidad de gente, y algunos niños corrían por la arena jugando con varas de madera. No habría banquete ofrecido por la corona pero aquello no impedía que la gente se reuniera de todas formas por las orillas del castillo. Dentro, los sirvientes caminaban a un paso más sosegado al día anterior y lo único de que debían preocuparse era de disponer una cena para la familia real y sus protegidos, por suerte los Marqueses decidieron cenar junto al Duque de Nueva Granada en su casa, así no tenían que preocuparse complacer a más personas. Tres de los muchachos ya estaban en el comedor, pero ni el rey ni el brujo habían aparecido todavía.

-Lo hiciste… muy bien… de verdad… Sir Martín.

-Mi señor…

Los dos jóvenes escondidos detrás de uno de tantos pilares dentro del castillo apenas podían esperar que el otro terminara una simple frase antes de volver a besarse.

-Uhm… tengo que… tengo que irme… -El brujo alejó el rostro, pero su caballero volvió a plantarle otro beso, esta vez sujetando su rostro con ambas manos para que no volviera a alejarse.

-¡No! –Gimió el mayor, dejando por un momento los labios del muchacho para pasar a besar sus mejillas, nariz, y el resto de su cara.

-En serio… debo… irme –Para ponerle un alto a su entusiasta pareja, el brujo tomó las manos del caballero, y luego de darle un último beso, escapó de entre sus brazos y salió del escondite que habían hecho detrás del pilar. Martín soltó un suspiro y se recargó contra la columna, mirando al brujo con ojos anhelantes.

-Debes entender, me duele que nuestros encuentros tengan que ser tan cortos y a escondidas.

-Tampoco lo disfruto Martín, pero no será así siempre –Le acarició la mano con suavidad para reconfortarlo, y luego de compartir una mirada apasionada, se despidieron y cada uno fue hacia un lado diferente del pasillo.

El brujo hizo una parada antes de ir al comedor, pasó a buscar al rey a su cuarto, luego que uno de los sirvientes con quien se topó en el camino le comentara que Su Majestad aún no se aparecía.

-¿Señor, se encuentra aquí? –Preguntó con la cabeza asomada al interior del dormitorio del rey. No recibió respuesta, pero no sería la primera vez que el hombre no escuchaba por estar demasiado concentrado en algo.  Sin mayor reparo entró a la habitación y fue a revisar la sala adjunta en donde el rey mantenía un mesón donde se encargaba de los documentos y otros asuntos de importancia. No le sorprendió ver la superficie llena de papeles, y con su habitual curiosidad se acercó a echarles un vistazo. Pudo distinguir que el discurso para el próximo y último día de torneo estaba de los primeros, se acercó un poco más para darle un mejor vistazo y terminó derramando la tinta que reposaba en una esquina sobre la superficie.

-¡Mierda! –Levantó rápidamente el frasco y alejó los papeles, aunque algunos ya poseían una que otro mancha considerable, el discurso era uno de ellos- Ay, no… -Rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a abrir los cajones en busca de un trapo, pero levantando uno y otro documento se encontró con un par de cartas que le llamaron la atención. Apartándolas, finalmente encontró algo con qué limpiar la tinta derramada, y una vez hecho eso sacó las cartas y comenzó a leerlas. Eran de varios nobles, y algunas de los brujos trabajando para ellos, confirmando sus deseos de asistir al torneo.

…

-Sir Nicolás perdió la concentración luego de desestabilizar a su oponente, por eso no vio venir ese golpe, al menos Martín sigue hasta mañana, también Sir Fernando, al torpe de Luciano se le ocurrió soltar la espada y logró que lo sacaran…

El rey escuchaba atento el resumen que Miguel hacía del día, al igual que Julio, Francisco había intervenido en el relato cuando el príncipe intentó contar su versión de las rondas de arquería, pero ahora, el hijo del Marqués de Burgos estaba más atento al comportamiento extraño que presentaba su amigo. El joven miraba la copa frente a su plato fijamente, mientras en su mano mantenía un pedazo de pan que seguía despedazando, sin tocar para nada el resto de la comida.

-¿Manuel? –Dijo suavemente para no llamar la atención de los demás. El chico siguió mirando la copa sin escucharlo. Francisco entonces tocó su brazo, pero consiguió el mismo resultado. De pronto Miguel se volteó hacia ellos con la intención de pedir la opinión del brujo respecto a algo, y también se percató de la actitud ausente de Manuel.

-¿Oye, qué tienes? ¿Manu? –Julio y el rey también voltearon a mirarlo y con todos los ojos puestos sobre él, el brujo finalmente alejó su vista de la copa y pareció volver en sí.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Por qué tan serio Manuel? Pensé que el resultado de las competencias de hoy te dejaría feliz –Le comentó Miguel con una sonrisita, el príncipe terminó preocupado cuando el brujo apenas reaccionó a su comentario.

-Sí, sí lo hicieron… -Manuel dirigió sus ojos hacia el rey por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar su copa. A pesar de lo sutil del gesto, el mayor se dio cuenta que el brujo algo no estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué es, muchacho?

-No es nada señor…

-Claro que sí hijo, dinos –El rey entrecerró los ojos, al ver que Manuel apretaba con más y más fuerza el pedazo de pan que mantenía en su mano.

-Preferiría discutirlo en privado, señor…

-Tonterías, solo estamos nosotros, escúpelo.

Por un momento, el joven apretó los dientes, pero pronto pareció rendirse y se irguió en el asiento.

-Muy bien –Dijo, y luego de limpiar las migas de pan de sus manos volvió a mirar al rey con un rostro serio y ojos fríos- Encontré algo en su cuarto cuando fui a buscarlo que me… confundió –Dejó a todos un poco nerviosos por la rabia que se escuchaba en sus palabras- Ciertas cartas, de las cuales, al parecer, olvidó hablarnos a todos.

-¿Cartas? –Miguel se estaba preocupando cada vez más- ¿Papá, hay problemas…?

-Cálmate Miguel, no es lo que crees.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Me gustaría que me contestara eso también.

El rey miró al brujo en silencio por un tiempo, y finalmente dijo- La cena terminó, retírense todos, Manuel y yo tenemos que tratar un asunto a solas.

-Pero papá…

-Retírate Miguel.

El príncipe estaba a punto de discutir, pero entre Julio y Francisco lo sacaron de la sala, seguidos por los sirvientes y guardias, no tardaron en quedar solos en el cuarto. El rey abrió la boca para hablar, pero Manuel le ganó.

-¿Por qué mintió? –Le preguntó con rabia- Nos hizo creer… me hizo creer que no habían interesados, ¡Y ahora veo por las cartas que al menos treinta estaban dispuestos a competir!

El rey abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir palabra, y pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso.

-Manuel, no pensé que… -El hombre volvió a guardar silencio por un instante, tratando de encontrar las palabras para justificarse frente al chico. Luego de un tiempo, habló, a pesar de no estar más seguro de sus razones que antes- Eres joven todavía, no hay razón para que apresures tu participación en este tipo de…

-¿Joven, señor? –Lo interrumpió el brujo- Si recuerdo bien, el primer torneo de Miguel fue a los catorce, y no me pareció que usted tuviera algún problema con eso.

-¡No, no, no! No compares, son situaciones distintas…

-¡¿Y en qué son distintas?! No va a decirme que su jueguito con espadas no es peligroso, por mucho que me guste molestar a su hijo, el riesgo de que le saquen el brazo siempre está…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Manuel.

-¿Entonces? ¡No le entiendo! ¿Por qué me pone estas trabas para hacer lo mismo? ¡Ni siquiera soy su hijo para que se tome el derecho de impedírmelo!

-Manuel…

-¡No! ¡Quiero entender por qué de pronto me hace esto! Pensé que me tenía más respeto, no fue así con Miguel, por qué…

-¡A Miguel lo entrené para competir! ¡A ti no! ¡No creo que estés listo para eso!

Manuel miró al rey con ojos bien abiertos y un nudo en la garganta. El mayor respiraba agitado luego de aquella explosión, terminó pasando ambas manos por su rostro y dio un largo suspiro luego de ver la expresión dolida que el brujo le dedicaba.

-Manuel, no lo expresé bien, es que…

-Creo… que he escuchado suficiente –Comentó con una calma forzada, se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar al rey.

-Manuel… -La única respuesta que tuvo fue la puerta del comedor cerrándose de golpe.

...

El día final del torneo fue recibido con mayor entusiasmo que el resto, y en medio de los gritos, banderines y demás muestras de alegría, en el palco al centro de las gradas el rey intentaba que su pueblo no se percatara de la tensión que había entre el brujo de la corte y su persona. Aunque comentarios no faltaron cuando el joven brujo se levantó y marchó en cuanto el rey hubo terminado de dar su discurso.

-Te agradezco que estés aquí, pero creo que debiste esperar un poco antes de salirte de tu asiento –Comentó Francisco, caminando por el borde del campo con su amigo- La gente ya está hablando de eso…

-Que hablen –“Para lo que me importa en este momento”. Presentar un frente unido no estaba dentro de sus prioridades por el momento, diría que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al no gritar hasta que al rey le sangraran los oídos- Ahora lo importante… -Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- Es que les patees el trasero a estos vejestorios, no puedes dejar que Miguel sea el único que traiga un premio a la mesa esta noche.

-La competencia de espadas aún no termina, puede ser que el príncipe no gane.

-Si tan solo la vida fuera tan amable… ¡Ahora ve! –Aplaudió junto al gentío reunido alrededor mientras se organizaba la última ronda de la competencia de arquería. Vio a los competidores preparándose, y mientras repasaba las caras duras y maduras de los finalistas, comenzó a sentirse nervioso a pesar de toda la confianza que tenía en las habilidades de su amigo. “Quizás debí preparar algunos embrujos, solo por si acaso”.

…

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos chicos! No les pedí que me acompañaran solo para que me hicieran sentir culpable –Luciano alzaba y movía un jarro de lo que claramente era vino frente a los rostros de sus dos acompañantes.

-A diferencia de vos, algunos de nosotros todavía seguimos en competencia, ahogarnos en alcohol y comida… no sería muy astuto en estos momentos –Comentó Martín entre divertido e irritado con la insistencia del otro caballero.

-Sí, no creo que quieras explicarle al rey por qué su hijo le vomitó encima a su contrincante y cayó inconsciente en mitad del combate.

-Uhm, sí, no creo que Su Majestad se ponga muy feliz –Ahora Luciano miraba su jarra de vino con clara indecisión, así que sus dos amigos se apiadaron de él y lo instaron a seguir divirtiéndose, aunque fuera sin ellos.

-Me siento un poco indeciso respecto a cierto asunto, Martín –El príncipe volvió a hablar en cuanto Luciano al fin decidió abandonarlos a favor de ir a bailar con el resto de la gente celebrando.

-¿Qué asunto sería ese? –Martín se giró para darle su total atención a su príncipe y amigo.

-Cuál de nosotros estaría más nervioso si llegamos los dos a la final; tú por lo que pueda pensar mi padre, o yo por las atrocidades que podría hacer Manuel si es que llego a herir a su enamorado.

El rubio lo miró en silencio por unos instantes, y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

-Oh, cielos, sí es capaz de perseguirte por todo el castillo, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ambos continuaron riéndose por unos minutos, imaginando y discutiendo todos los horribles hechizos que el brujo podría utilizar en un acto de “venganza”.

-La competencia de arquería debe estar en las últimas, ¿Querés ir a echar un vistazo? –Preguntó Martín de pronto, y Miguel volvió a reír.

-Tú solo quieres ir a marcar territorio.

-Tal vez, ¿Vamos?

En las gradas la Marquesa de Burgos aclamaba y aplaudía con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y a su lado el Marqués asentía con la cabeza y miraba al resto del mundo con un aire de satisfacción en los ojos. En un rincón el brujo de la corte alzaba los brazos con alegría, y cuando Miguel y Martín llegaron a su lado los abrazó a cada uno por el cuello y siguió saltando.

En medio de la arena el joven Francisco recibía, un tanto perplejo aún, las felicitaciones del resto de finalistas y algunos de los otros competidores. Cuando los arqueros se acabaron, Manuel finalmente corrió a su encuentro y dándole un fuerte abrazo lo felicitó.

-Lo hice –Dijo Francisco cuando su amigo lo soltó.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora Miguel no será el único que pueda alardear!

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo así? –El príncipe se hizo paso entre la gente y luego de que Manuel se apartara se puso frente al joven para finalmente abrazarlo- Te lo dije -Por el costado, Martín le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa! –Llegó gritando la Marquesa de Burgos al lado de su hijo, atrás se había quedado el Marqués recibiendo las felicitaciones de algunos nobles y las monedas que le debían por la victoria de su hijo- Tu padre siempre creyó en ti, estuve a punto de ponerlo en el cepo por eso, ¡Pero ahora tenemos de sobra para el arreglo de las caballerizas! ¡Estoy tan contenta! –A su espalda, Francisco escuchó cómo Martín se largaba a reír.

-Dile que agradezco su fe –Con suavidad tomó las manos de su madre- Pero no dejes que lo vuelva a hacer –No quería ser la causa de que Burgos terminara en la ruina.

Las competencias siguieron y muchos campeones se definieron, y para eso de las seis todos estaban listos para las rondas finales de la competencia de espadas.

_Clanck Clanck_

_¡Clanck!_

Con un último giro de su mano, el caballero _Andrés_ logró desarmar a Sir Martín, quien no logró mantener sus dedos alrededor del pomo de su espada debido al cansancio y el dolor en sus brazos. La espada cayó a un lado y la punta del arma de su contrincante se puso frente a su rostro. No pudo más que alzar las manos y rendirse. Llegaron los aplausos y los gritos a favor del vencedor y Martín soltó un largo suspiro. “Al menos Miguel no tendrá brujo de qué preocuparse en la final” pensó decepcionado, y luego de darle la mano a su oponente se dirigió a las tiendas para quitarse la armadura. En el camino varios de sus compañeros le dieron algunas palmadas en el hombro o en la cabeza pero no se detuvo mucho a hablar con ellos. En la tienda luego de unos minutos sin que apareciera un escudero para ayudarlo, comenzó a quitarse la armadura por su cuenta. Estaba intentando alcanzar las amarras en su espalda cuando sintió el roce de unas manos que se había grabado en la memoria.

-No te vi en el palco junto al rey –Le comentó mientras dejaba que desatara las cuerdas que no alcanzaba.

-Preferí ver la ronda junto a tus primos, además Miguel dijo que podías distraerte si me ponía muy a la vista, no sé por qué le hice caso –Manuel terminó con las correas y eficientemente quitó las protecciones de los hombros y el pecho de Martín.

-Mucho que sirvió… -Dijo y bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Oye… -Rodeó el cuello del mayor con su brazo y plantó un beso en la parte expuesta de su cuello- No digas eso, llegaste más lejos que Luciano, y todo el resto de caballeros que se inscribió excepto por Miguel, eso habla muy bien de ti –Le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, y luego le indicó al rubio que levantara los brazos para sacarle la cota de malla- El próximo torneo seguro llegas a la final y puedes aprovechar de pegarle un poco a Miguel.

-¿Me querés de campeón para el próximo torneo? –Preguntó un tanto tímido luego que se hubo quitado la malla. Volteó hacia el brujo, y este de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Y todos los que vengan –Con una sonrisa se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Por otro lado, Catalina también se retiró a la tienda que María había logrado que instalaran, se quitó el yelmo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miraba hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo logré… -Le dijo al viento. Justo en aquel instante, la cortina que hacía de puerta se abrió y por ella entró María con una expresión similar a la de su amiga.

-Lo hiciste –Se miraron por unos segundos pero de pronto ambas soltaron un grito y se abrazaron.

-¡Lo hice! _¡Lo hiciste!_ –Dieron unos cuantos saltos alrededor de la tienda, hasta que María pronto se apartó de su amiga y puso una cara de espanto.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Llegaste a la final, ¡Con el príncipe! ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué pasa si te descubren? ¿Si te lastima? ¡¿Si lo lastimas?! ¡Válgame! ¡Nos encerraran por engaño y ataque contra la corona!

Catalina prontamente sujetó a su amiga de las manos y la dirigió hasta una silla para tranquilizarla.

-María, cálmate, no nos han atrapado hasta ahora, además, si lo hace, ¡Y no lo harán! –Se apresuró a decir- Mi padre es íntimo amigo del rey, estoy segura que no serán tan duros con nosotras.

-Uhm…

El ruido afuera de la tienda se fue haciendo más fuerte, indicando que la final comenzaría pronto. María tomó una larga respiración y sujetó la mano de su amiga- Bien… tu príncipe te espera.

…

El último combate estaba a punto comenzar y Francisco aún no veía a Manuel tomar su puesto al lado del rey, es más, no tenía idea en donde estaba su amigo, en algún momento se había escabullido de su lado sin siquiera avisarle. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero allí metido en medio de todo el resto de caballeros junto a Miguel y Luciano no podía distinguir ni ver más allá de toda la masa de capas rojas. Los sentimientos de alegría y éxtasis que desprendían eran inspiradores pero realmente agotadores, se estaba preguntando si habría sido mejor acompañar a sus padres a sentarse junto al duque de Nueva Granada a ver lo que quedaba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Manuel? –Se preguntó en murmullos.

Fue por casualidad que Luciano lo escuchó, y sin pensar mucho gracias a todo el vino que había tomado le contestó sin medir palabras.

-Seguro que con Martín, ya que su campeón perdió debe estarlo consolando.

-¿Ah? –Se volteó a mirar al joven totalmente confundido por sus palabras-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes… -Luciano lo miró por un instante como si él estuviera diciendo cosas extrañas, hasta que sus ojos y boca se abrieron como si algo espantoso hubiera pasado- Oh, diablos… -Exclamó y se tapó la boca. Y de pronto una pequeña sospecha apareció en la cabeza de Francisco, que rápidamente creció y en segundos ya estaba casi seguro qué era lo que el otro chico estaba tan arrepentido de haber mencionado. Desconcierto y rabia, mucha rabia era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¡Ese…! ¡¿Y cuándo pensaba decírmelo?! –Molesto, y solo por la necesidad de calmar su enfado, se levanto y fue hasta donde estaban sentados sus padres pateando fuertemente la tierra bajo sus pies.

\----

El rey golpeaba repetidamente el brazo de su asiento con sus dedos, solo eso demostraba lo nervioso que estaba por la próxima pelea de su hijo. Julio lo miraba de soslayo, tratando que el rey no se diera cuenta que veía cómo sus ojos buscaban entre la gente a la otra persona que también lo había tenido inquieto durante todo el día.

-Papá, quizás vaya a ver la pelea junto a los caballeros otra vez.

-Debería estar aquí, mostrando su apoyo a Miguel, la gente pensará que no le importa, empezarán a hablar…

-La gente a veces habla solo porque tiene boca…

-Tu sabiduría me sorprende cada día –dijo alguien junto a ellos.

-¡Manuel!

El brujo de la corte llegó caminando tranquilamente hasta el palco, y con la misma calma se sentó en su puesto junto al rey. Julio vio que su padre se colocaba aún más tenso, y volvió a preguntarse qué habrá pasado para dejar a esos dos que normalmente se entendían tan bien de esta forma. Pero al final simplemente llevó su vista al frente y les dio toda la privacidad que estando sentado a un lado de ellos les podía dar.

El rey por su parte no sabía qué hacer, la pelea de Miguel estaba por comenzar pero no conseguía quedarse tranquilo, y si no hablaba aunque fuera un poco con Manuel no creía que lo lograra para cuando los dos competidores entraran en la arena.

-Chico, pensé que no ibas a venir…

-Señor –Manuel lo detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir- Muy enojado estaré, pero esta vez Miguel no tuvo nada que ver…

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir más, sonaron las trompetas y los dos finalistas se presentaron en el campo. No tardaron en dar la señal para comenzar, e inmediatamente los combatientes levantaron sus espadas y ajustaron sus escudos, ninguno se lanzó sobre el otro a penas empezaron, más bien, los dos esperaban pacientemente a que el otro probara suerte primero y diera un golpe. Mientras tanto solo se movían de un lado a otro, rodeando a su contrincante.

El ruido que emitía la gente en las grada se redujo considerablemente mientras esto pasaba, todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de los dos sujetos en la arena. Finalmente, Catalina lanzó la primera estocada al hombro de Miguel y este rápidamente respondió bloqueando el golpe con su escudo y, aprovechando, lanzó un golpe hacia el torso momentáneamente desprotegido de su oponente. Los gritos regresaron y la excitación de la gente parecía aumentar con cada estocada que los dos daban. En el palco el rey y sus dos acompañantes miraban con detalle cada movimiento al igual que el Duque de Nueva Granada en las gradas, a su lado María observaba con sus manos tomadas y puestas sobre su boca, ocultando el hecho de que apretaba la mandíbula con cada golpe que se escuchaba. Hacia un rincón, los caballeros se encontraban gritando y aclamando por su príncipe y compañero de armas.

Ambos peleaban de forma astuta, cambiando entre estocadas brutas para probar la fuerza y golpes más veloces poniendo a prueba sus reflejos. Miguel estaba impresionado con la habilidad de su contrincante, y aún más sorprendido lo tenía el no haber escuchado antes de este caballero.

En la mente de Catalina rondaban ideas similares. El príncipe ciertamente  le estaba haciendo justicia a las alabanzas que todos hacían de sus habilidades. De pronto la chica se vio superada con la persistente ofensiva del joven y estuvo obligada a retroceder a la vez que defendía con su espada, tropezó y el arma se escapó de su mano, pero se aferró a su escudo para compensar. El príncipe cayó sobre ella, pero con su escudo lo empujó y consiguió el espacio que necesitaba. Rodó hacia un lado y se movió rápidamente para recuperar su espada. En poco tiempo estuvo nuevamente  de pie y fue cuando se dio cuenta, junto a todo el resto de espectadores, que su yelmo se había caído. Exclamaciones de sorpresa dejaron la boca de todos los presentes. El duque de Nueva Granada miraba con atención a su hija en la arena, con espada y escudo en las manos y vestida como caballero, quisiera decir que estaba tan consternado como el resto, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debió esperar algo como esto de parte de Catalina. Miró a su lado, y por unos segundos sostuvo la mirada de María quien se encontraba pálida y temblando ligeramente en la banca.

Miguel en la arena se encontraba indeciso sobre qué hacer, pero la mirada desafiante que la chica decidió mantener frente a todos los ojos que la observaban lo ayudó. Se quitó el yelmo y lo arrojó a un lado, recuperando la atención de Catalina y la gente en las gradas, colocó sus pies en posición y levantó su escudo.

-¡Miguel! –Exclamó el rey al ver las acciones de su hijo, iba a levantarse y terminar con el combate pero la mano de Manuel en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Miguel quiere terminar la pelea.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo, es…!

–No le he dado más problemas por sus mentiras porque no creo que sea el momento, pero si no los deja seguir no solo tendrá que preocuparse de lo que hagan ellos sino de mí también. Siéntese –El rey terminó sentándose y cuando volvió a mirar a la arena les asintió con la cabeza a Miguel y Catalina para que prosiguieran.

Y continuaron, Miguel inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque antes de que Catalina pudiera idear su propio acercamiento. Las personas alrededor ya no gritaban como antes, miraban un poco confundidos y maravillados cómo continuaban luchando, preguntándose por qué el rey lo había permitido. El duque por su parte miraba escandalizado entre su hija y el rey, el hombre iba a tener que darle una muy buena explicación después de esto, y Catalina no iba a volver a salir de casa. Jamás.

En la arena, era cosa de quién resistía más, en cuanto la ofensiva de uno decaía el otro ya estaba sobre él con una corrida de ataques que reducían al adversario a esconderse detrás de su escudo o retroceder unos pasos.

Un golpe a la izquierda, derecha, por abajo, uno arriba y Miguel tuvo que agacharse, girar y retroceder dos pasos, bloquear al centro, por arriba, un espacio lanzó un ataque que golpeo el escudo, otro más, y más para hacerla retroceder, dos pasos rápidos a la izquierda y un golpe dirigido al pecho que Catalina tuvo que bloquear con la espada, ella tuvo que soltar el escudo, cansarle el brazo pareció resultar, estaban de vuelta a usar los dos las espadas.

Catalina ya sentía sus dedos arder al igual que su pecho, Miguel no le daba descanso y mantenía su guardia estable, necesitaba crear una abertura en su defensa si no quería terminar rendida en el suelo por falta de aliento.

El príncipe tenía ideas similares así que siguió presionando y lanzando estocada tras estocada buscando una oportunidad. Presionó por arriba, lanzando uno que otro golpe por abajo y a los costados. Vio que la chica ya estaba cansada, entonces golpeó con fuerza para acabarla. Las muñecas de Catalina sintieron el cambio, e intento poner distancia y alejarse repetidas veces pero Miguel no se lo permitió y la siguió, lanzando golpe tras golpe con mayor rapidez. Finalmente la postura de Catalina decayó, y con un rápido movimiento Miguel giró su espada sobre la de Catalina, logrando sacársela de las manos y la apuntó al cuello.

-¿Te rindes? –Preguntó Miguel, ya casi sin aliento.

-… Me rindo.

El pueblo despertó luego de tan peculiar combate y aclamaron la victoria de su príncipe.

“Cielos, perdí” se lamentó Catalina y comenzó a caminar hacia un costado de la arena, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho, Miguel fue a su lado y, sonriéndole cálidamente, tomó una de sus manos y de puños tomados levantó sus brazos al cielo. Más aplausos se escucharon y la chica se atrevió a pensar que algunos podían ser para ella. Miró a Miguel con gratitud y le sonrió.

…

Las fogatas en las calles y en los patios del castillo podían observarse desde las torres de guardia, y dentro del castillo el banquete ya estaba en marcha. El brujo de la corte sabía que se esperaba su presencia al lado izquierdo del rey, pero como aún estaba molesto con él decidió hacerse esperar un poco, por eso tardó más de lo necesario en alistarse y caminaba hacia el salón por los corredores vacios una media hora luego de que todos los demás hubieran entrado. A pocos metros de la puerta pudo ver a Francisco quien lo esperaba recargado contra una de las murallas.

-Oye, pensé que entrarías con tus padres, ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? –Apenas había terminado de preguntar cuando su amigo le dio un golpe para nada suave en el brazo- ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?!  Déjame decirte, tú grandísimo idiota –Siseó Francisco, pero pronto bajó la voz, luego de darle un rápido vistazo a las puertas del salón a un costado- ¿Te parece poco hacerme sentir como un tonto? Sin tener idea de las andanzas del que se dice mi mejor amigo, enterarme que has estado coqueteando con el enemigo todo este tiempo… ¡¿Y por Luciano?!

-… oh-La cara de Manuel se encendió de un rojo tomate y miraba para todos lados excepto a Francisco, todavía sobándose el brazo- E-eso… bueno, no sabía que Martín se lo había dicho…

-¡Eso no me importa! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Uhm, ¿No encontré el momento?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? –Cada vez el chico parecía más irritado.

-¡Ay! No te enojes, es que, al principio estaba asustado de que todos se fueran a enterar y, no sé, el rey lo mandara de regreso a La Plata o algo así, y después se me olvidó que no lo sabías. Con eso de andar escondiéndonos y no mencionarlo, ¡Pero te lo iba a decir! –Tan desesperado estaba sonando el brujo, que Francisco no pudo más que perdonarle su olvido ahí mismo.

-Ya, está bien, está bien –Colocó una mano en el hombro del brujo y este se tranquilizó-… eso no quiere decir que no siga molesto porque no me preguntaste antes de comenzar a verte con… él

Aquel comentario más que molestar, le sacó una sonrisa a Manuel- Sabes que no es tan malo… ya no al menos.

-¡Ja! Seguro –Francisco tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta- Mi madre siempre dijo que el amor no conoce razones…-Entraron al salón con el brujo tratando  de cubrir sus carcajadas detrás de una de sus largas mangas.

 

 

Mientras se llevaban a cabo las celebraciones, dos chicas miraban por la ventana las fogatas en las calles sentadas sobre la cama al centro de la habitación.

-¿Estás segura que prefieres estar aquí en vez de ir a la fiesta?

-Uhm, no digo que este muy feliz de perderme la oportunidad de bailar con unos cuantos nobles con abundantes fortunas y nada de carácter, o no poder probar bocado de las maravillosas carnes que preparan en el castillo -Vio en la cara de Catalina que su sarcasmo, aunque merecido, no estaba siendo bien recibido- pero la verdad todos saben que te ayudé en el engaño, así que es justo que también reciba algo del castigo...

-Bien, sin mostrarme en público por un mes y otros seis colmados de lecciones de bordado, escritura y música suficientes para asegurarse que no tenga tiempo para otra cosa... creo que el cepo habría sido más benevolente...

-¡No digas tonterías! -Exclamó María con una fingida mirada de horror- ¿Qué vestido podría haber usado para aquel castigo? No puedo dejar que me vean vestida con harapos como si fuera una ladronzuela, ¡Pero cualquiera habría quedado completamente arruinado luego de una hora dilapidada con fruta!

Catalina tomó un poco del cabello de su amiga y lo dio vuelta sobre la cara de la chica mientras sonreía.

-¡Ah! ¡Infamia! ¡Me la pagarás bruja! ¿Sabes cuánto tardo para que quede así? -María chillaba pero no era con rabia, y las dos amigas comenzaron a tirarse del pelo y la ropa sin mucha ira de por medio.

Los que sí pudieron asistir al banquete no tuvieron razones para quejarse, pero la tensión que algunos podían sentir en la mesa del rey les dio de qué hablar. Sentado a un lado del monarca, Manuel no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez durante toda la comida. Al otro costado del hombre, Miguel se esforzaba para mantener alguna clase de conversación que distrajera a las personas más cercanas del misterioso desacuerdo que estaban teniendo su padre y el brujo. Francisco, sentado unos puestos más allá junto a sus padres no podía ayudarlo mucho con Manuel, y este solo lograba animarse un poco cuando sus ojos se topaban con otros de color verde.

La cena pasó y la gente volvió a sus casas, los nobles y otros competidores emprendieron viaje a sus poblados y luego de tres días la conmoción que el torneo había causado se acabó. Pero las cosas entre el rey y el brujo de la corte seguían tensas y nadie sabía cómo hacer que esos dos se arreglaran. Al cuarto día el rey ya no pudo soportarlo y subió hasta el último cuarto de la torre sur para hablar con el joven brujo. Tocó la puerta y llamó.

\- Manuel, muchacho voy a entrar –Y sin esperar, eso hizo, preparado para recibir desde unos destellos en la cara hasta una pequeña explosión. Pero no pasó nada de eso y encontró al brujo sentado en su cama con un libro sobre las piernas. A penas le dirigió una fugaz mirada al entrar antes de volver su vista a las páginas. Dando un suspiro, el rey se acercó y tomó una silla para sentarse junto a la cama de Manuel.

-Muchacho… me entristece que estés tan enojado conmigo.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de mentirme –Le respondió sin mirarlo. Siguieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el brujo cerró el libro y miró al rey con ojos tristes- Tampoco lo disfruto –Paró un segundo, pensando bien qué decir- ¿En verdad piensas que no estoy listo para algo como eso?

El rey se movió un poco en la silla y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo- Podría decirte que no, y esperar que tomes mi palabra y no pidas otro torneo en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad todos saben que eres uno de los mejores. Dominas hechizos que tu madre no intentó hasta que era mayor… -Parecía sufrir al tener que decir todo eso- Serías un buen competidor si nos fijamos en ese aspecto.

-Si crees eso, ¿Por qué no dejarme? ¿Para qué hizo todo esto?

El rey tragó saliva- Tu madre…

-… ¿Ah? –Manuel miraba confundido al mayor mientras este pasaba las manos por su cara y masajeaba su frente- ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver? –Echarle la culpa a un muerto, no lo esperaba del rey.

-Tu madre, fue alguien muy importante para mí. Crecimos juntos y por un tiempo… -Levantó la mirada y cambio el rumbo de su explicación- Lo que quiero decir… es que le prometí que si un día ella no estaba para cuidarte yo te mantendría a salvo y… no es común que el brujo de la corte sea tan joven para su primera competencia, tu caso es muy especial. Me dio miedo, muchacho, que te fuera a pasar algo y le fallara a tu madre… y a ti, ya eres como uno más de mis hijos, y no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera… -El brujo sentía la sinceridad del rey, y tuvo que tomarse unos segundo para eliminar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al escucharlo. Antes de responderle, posó una de sus manos sobre las del hombre.

-Ustedes también son mi familia –Dijo con la misma sinceridad- Pero, al igual que con tus hijos, necesito que confíes en lo que puedo hacer, tal vez no sea común, pero Miguel también empezó a competir antes de lo usual… vas a tener que confiar en mí…

Así fue que dos meses después Manuel despachaba a su último contrincante con un hechizo de torbellino, que mandó a volar a su ya exhausto rival.

En el centro de la arena, recibiendo los aplausos del público dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa hacia el palco donde se encontraban el rey, los dos príncipes y Francisco. Terminó alzando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de plata de Martín para terminar de recibir las ovaciones del pueblo.

Iba a tocarle a Miguel escucharlo alardear un poco.


End file.
